Moments
by 1DForeverLove
Summary: What happens when your the sister than none other than Harry Styles and fall deeply in love with one of his best friend?Read to find out and this is my first story so NO H8 I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION!
1. Chapter 1

**~~Moments Chapter 1~~~**

*Zoey's POV*

I wake up to the sound of Liam, Zayn Harry, yea, Harry Styles from that boy band One Direction, is Mine Zoey Styles's brother.

I then hear the doorbell ring, I imiditilly knew it was Niall,and Louis. I didn't mind having them come over at all,

in fact I kinda liked to them i have gotten a lot of popularity."Zoey,breakfast is readyy"Harry shouts from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minite"I yell back,I quickly put on some lace tights,a black tight skirt,a plain white shirt with a heart in the middle,

& I tie a high ponytail. I walk downstairs to see all the boys eating waffles that Harry has just made."Morning boys" I say, "Morning"

all the boys reply back. As I walk to the sink to wash my hands, Liam approaches me & says to me "Moring Beautiful". I Instantly feel my

cheeks turning bright pink, I have a little crush on Liam but I'm afraid he is going to reject me.

*Liam's POV*

I saw her walk down the stairs, she looked beautiful as always. When I first met Zoey I flipped , I felt my heart skipping beats and louder

when i'm near she went to the sink,I get up from my seat and approche her."Morning beautiful" I tell her as she turns bright pink.

Me and her are great friends,I just wish we were more than friends.I walk back to my seat and she takes the seat to me."Can you pass me the

salt?"I polity tell her,"Salt on waffles?"she replys back."I meant..surup"I tell her back, "I thought so"she says as she releases a little.

"Are you love birds at it again?"Louis says,me & Zoey blush at the same time.I could easily tell she was a little embaressed.

*Zoey's POV*

"Okay so you guys already know my friend Jess is coming"I announce to the boys."Is she hot?"Zayn quickly says."You could say that"I reply back.

I hear the doorbell ring, I race downstairs to open the door but Zayn beats me to opens the door so fast i belive Jess even gotr startled.

I will still at the top of the stairs when he oped the door,and when he did open the door a smile semmed to appear on his face and it seemed like he

was checking her out.

**Zayn's POV**

When i open the door i was pretty suprised about Jess i didnt image her like this but its how it happed and well i fell in love.

We greeted Jess and i shoed a tourof the house but I was tired so i went to the room me,Liam,& Harry were all sharing.

*Jess's Pov*

When I first went into the Styles home,I was gretted by Zayn though Zoey didn't tell me Zayn was staying at her house.I think my heart stoopped

when he oped the door and told me "Hey beautiful" and had an instant smile on his face and well me i was blushing pretty much but i wished i would

have dressed nicer for then showed me a tour greeted me to everyone in the house then he kinda disappered."You're here!"Zoey greeted me

"Yup told you i would be here"i replied."Lets go ask the boys to go out to eat"she told me as we went upstairs,"Yah sure of course"i told her but in reality

i didn't feel so well i needed then knocked on the boys room we were promtly gretted by Liam shirtless I could tell Zoey's eyes lit up and she blushed

i could also tell Liam was embarresed but not by me but by Zoey."Can w-we c-c-come in?"She was staring at Liam's six pack,I can tell she has something for Liam

she has told me before but I already knew."Sure um,come right in".When we were inside I could tell Zoey was staring at Liam's six pack and i guess Liam could too.

"Hey Harry i was wondering if we could go get something to eat i'm hungry"Zoey said to Harry."Yea lets go McDonalds"Harry replied back."You know i don't feel

so well,so I don't want to go"i told them both,Harry then said"Yea of course just lay down here,its my side of the bed "pointing to the empty side of a bed I didn't

know Harry shared a bed with Zayn till I woke up,but I was in a big supise when I wake up.

*Zoey's POV *

I stood there with an awkard scilence withh Liam,Harry decided to go to McDonalds by himself and Jess when she hit the pillow she was out like a left me and Liam alone

I then was staring at Liam,then he come towards me and i go toward him we are having a staredown till we start kissing and he was still shirtless when then made our way to my room

he then took off all of our clothes."Are you sure you want to do this"he slowly tells me while kissing me i give him a small giggle and next thing i know Liam is sleeping in my bed

NAKED i was naked to but never in a mllion years have i thought this was going to then snuggle together and fall right sleep.

*Zayn's POV*

After my nap i wake up and i hear breathing and its not brething i look down and there a girl in MY bed,sure i share it with Harry but there was a girl then i reconised

her it was Jess Zoey's friend _but how did she end up next to me?_ Antways now i relized how good looking she is flawless skin, plump lips and curves in the right places.

She was at my side we were practicilly hugging she was holding on to my shirt thats untill she woke up."Where am I?"she says a she looks up unto my eyes,"Oh i'm sorry

I didn't relized you were on this bed"she says getting up and fixing her hair."Its cool' i tell her as i am getting up with her,"Where are the others?uhh well wanna have a smoke?"

We both get up and go to the balcony i relize how tempting she is,how tempting her plump lips walk out to the balcony and she takes a seat in one of the chairs on the balcony.

I take a seat in the one right next to her. She pulls out a pack of Marlboro's and places one delicately in her mouth as she lets the flames engulf it.

I see her take a drag of it and her pink lips tense around then cigarrete as she does so. I pull out my own pack and light one up myself. We both sit there in silence for a moment.

realize that she's been staring at me for the past few seconds I look over and say through a small laugh, "What?" She finishes her cigarette and put it in the ash tray to go out.

She then stood up and walked over to me and stood right infront of me. She pulled the cigarrete from between my lips out and put it in her mouth taking a deep inhale while flicking

The rest of the cigarette over the edge of the balcony. She then straddled me and went to kiss me while gently blowing the rest of her smoke into my mouth. Strangely it very arousing

And I can feel pure lust echoing throughout my whole body as I grab her body and kiss her deeper.

**A/N Sorry this is my first story so i made it long but the next chapters well are kinda short i wrote up to the 4th chapter so i will post it all at once. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Moments Chapter 2

*Zayn's POV*

Me and Jess are now making it up to the guest room,if we go to Harry's Room we know we could get are now in the room we both are shirtless as we start kissing again about to go on the bed,Jess then stops and tells me "I'm just not ready I barley met you & this might be creepy,strange,or awkward."

I reply back with a smirk on my face "Don't let that stop you"now we were both rest of that was history

*Liam's POV*

I wake up to the sound of Zooey Humming to an unfamiliar song.I then grab her by the waist and surprise her she turns back smiling and we kiss each other. I don't quite remember last hour I remember Zoey going to sleep me and Zoey kissing and then waking up to the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes problem was how was Harry going to react to always had a problem with me flirting with Zoey because she was his sister ,so I kept my love for her low profile but now we have to tell him the truth.

*Jess's POV*

I wake up in Zayn's arm not Remembering anything about the last hour.I thought everything was like a dream. One minute I am obsessing over Zayn and when I'm going to meet him and another I'm in his bed naked.I bet in my room I still have posters of him.

*Zoey's POV*

I am still in a little shock but I will get over it."Hey Liam,to you what am I"I quietly whispered to him,he calmly replies fast "Well after today,I kinda want you to be my girlfriend".

me:"Really I always wanted you to call me your girlfriend"

Liam:"Well now you can"as he winks at me

We then start kissing again things get sexually intense between us that's till we are interrupted by a knock."Hey Zoey have you seen Liam,an it's time to eat!"-

**Sorry this is short but the 3rd one will be kinda normal you can say i will update everyday but its testing week so don't be upset if i don't upload-Janet**


	3. Chapter 3

Moments Chapter 3

*Liam's POV*

I start panicking

Zoey starts panicking

She then throws me into the closet with a towel and she tells me to cover up with that.

*Zoey's POV*

I pick up everything that has Liam written all over it.I calmly put my clothes on but this time a dress.I let Harry in,"Hey sorry for taking long"I nervously tell Harry

Harry:"It's okay,have you seen Liam I have been..."he leans down and picks up Liam's shirt.

Zoey:"Harry its not what it looks like,it's jus..."

Harry:"Yea it's that you and Liam have been hooking up"He then opened the closet door to reveal Liam only being covered by a towel rapped around so his six pack is showing.

Harry:"How could you?

My best friend & and my sister?"

Liam:"Harry look sorry but I like your sister A LOT"my heart skipped a beat when he stretched the words a lot

Me:"and I like Liam,A LOT"

Liam:"Dude,don't take it the wrong way"

After that Everything went to normal,but where's Jess?

I went to look for Jess in Harry's sign of I see the guest room I Knock

Me:"Jessica are you in here"

Jess:"Yea but I'm kinda busy right now"

Me:okay bye...WAIT is Zayn in there?

Jess:...yes...

Me:okay

Thought the whole conversation we are yelling though a door.

After that every one went out of THIER rooms and went to dinner.

The whole table was quiet unroll Liam decided to announce something

"Okay so me and Zoey are now in a relationship and we just wanted to I for you guys"he slowly sat down

"Really and you didn't tell me, but I told you about me and...uh..yea"Jess slowly but direly told me

*Jess's POV*

Crap!I blew it!I look up and Zayn looks in-between awkward and unconftorable.I knew this was a Huge mistake.

Moments Chapter 4

*Zoey's POV*

I woke up from my nap I had after the boys woke me up early.I realize all of that with Liam and Jess and Zayn was just a Dream.

You see after breakfast I went to a nap and now I woke up with Jess texting me that she wants to come I go to the future?

Nope,I don't think so but my dream was so vivid. The funny part is that it was from everyone's Point of view and even Jess was in it!

I realize I had been asleep for over an hour and a half. I was still in my clothes. I walk downstairs and go into the living room only to

find all the boys except none other than Liam who is probably in his room. All the boys use to share a room but since our house is so big

each one of us had a room."Is it okay that my friend Jess can come over "I tell Harry while he's playing a game on his phone, "Yea of course,

isn't she the girl that used to come over all the time when we were little" Harry says fixing his hair."Yes, that's the one "I tell Harry as I leave the room.

I texted Jess back saying she can come I was determent now to let my dream come true.

I didn't want Zayn to open the door but one thing I liked about my dream was me and Liam. I always knew he had a six pack , when ever me and Harry go swimming he always invited one of the boys but mostly Liam there like brothers. Luckily there not brothers cause that would make me his sister.

*Jess's POV*

I could of believe it i was actually going back to the house i almost grew up and Zoey have been friends since Pre-K and we stooped talking when she moved to California but she is back and we've been talking again i am just so exited she is admit i couldn't believe that her brother was in One Direction. She told me once when I told her about the hot band and she said that Harry was in it and it all made sense.

**Okay so this chapter is not so long and not so me what you is a button on the bottom it says "Review"**

**Click it and tell me what you think!**


End file.
